


The One Good Thing

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Dean encounters an unusual woman known as {Y/N}, she has a way about her that he is drawn to, truth be told he will very heavily underestimate her, for she has a gift with a downside, but she doesn't see it that way when she fights against the supernatural.





	The One Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> {Y/N} is a Blind Hunter, but is Daredevil like, sensing her surroundings through vibrations, her other sense are increased heavily, by at least ten fold.

" Come on Sammy, one drink." Dean said with a smile, they were in front of a bar in some low town,

" I don't think so Dean, we have a job here." Sam replied to his ignorant brother, Dean just chuckled at his younger brother,

" We might find out what is causing those disappearances." Dean said with a stern face upon him, Sam sighed and Dean chuckled.

 

" Don't go heavy on the stuff." Sam tells his brother as they head inside, the scene was small, but comfortable, Dean saw out of the corner of

his eyes a woman with red hair, the way she sat intrigued him, he pats his jacket down and walks to her.

 

" What will you be having, {Y/N}?" The old bartender asked the woman, she smiles at him, Dean relishes the name in his mind.

 

" I'll take a whiskey, Archie." {Y/N} replied as he nodded to her, Dean smiled at her, but she didn't pay attention, he was confused, his smile

 usually charmed women, but not her? Dean watched as the bartender held the glass of whiskey, {Y/N} reached for it and nodded to him.

 

" What will you have stranger?" The bartender known as Archie asked, Dean smiled, but the bartender doesn't budge,

" A beer." Dean replied as he place some cash down, Archie takes the cash and gives Dean the beer, he walked away, Dean then turned to {Y/N},

" What's your name stranger?" {Y/N} asked as she didn't look at him, Dean sees some scars on her arm, but doesn't worry about it,

" Winchester. Dean Winchester" He told her, she smiled at that, she can smell the leather and motor oil mixed with strength upon him.

 

" Dean Winchester? Pleasure is all mine." She said in a cryptic tone, Dean found her more intriguing, some of her bangs block her eyes, she

 downs her drink, she gets up, Dean sees she is strong, like she has that hunter side to her, but as he is about to ask her, she is gone.

 

" Dean?" Sam asked as his brother looked entranced, Dean shakes his head,

" You got anything?" Dean asked as Sam nodded, they leave the bar,

" We're dealing with a werewolf." Sam said as Dean looked up to see the full moon.

 

" Let's get this over with." Dean said with a smile, he wanted to go back to the bunker after this. The area in the forest was raining, {Y/N} just

 continues, letting the vibration and echo lead her, the rain was a plus, her gun was loaded with silver bullets, a snarl came from behind her.

 

" Come on puppy." {Y/N} said with a smile on her face, she uses the radar system, like echo location to see, sound bounces off of things,

giving her a "visual" in her mind, the werewolf tackles her to the ground, the gun drops to the side, {Y/N} gripped the werewolf's throat.

 

" Keep your breath to yourself." {Y/N} screamed, she kicked the thing off of her, she uses her radar in her mind and finds her gun, she was

about to fire, but a gun shot rang out, not her own, she clutches the sides of her head, covering her sensitive ears, moving to the side, {Y/N}

recuperates herself.

 

" That was a close one." Dean told {Y/N}, she smiled at him, she looked up at him, the rain giving his shape away, she walked to him, Dean

notices her eyes are clouded over, like full moons.

 

" You're blind? {Y/N}? Why are you hunting if you can't see?" Dean asked as Sam walked up to the two.

 

" That's what my Dad said when I wanted to join the family business, before some fucking Demons killed him." {Y/N} retorted to the

elder Winchester, Dean felt for her, after his mom and dad were killed by Demon related things, he could understand.

 

" Sorry." Dean apologized, {Y/N} nodded, she walked over to a tree and got her bag.

" I'm not dependent on anyone." {Y/N} told the two.

" How do you get around?" Sam asked the blind hunters, who smiled.

" Echo and sound bouncing off of things." She replied with a grin, Sam smiled at her.

 

" Brothers forever?" {Y/N} said with a smile, she got close and the rain got slightly heavier, she could get a "visual" of the two.

" I can get a clear image of you two, but who is who?" {Y/N} said with a smile, Dean smiled at her.

" I'm Dean." He told her, smiling at him, she caressed his strong cheekbone.

" I'm Sam, the younger brother." Sam said with a puppy grin, {Y/N} smiled at them, Dean grunted, getting {Y/N}'s attention.

" Where are you staying?" Dean asked her, her smile fell.

 

" Nowhere." She replied to them, ever since she lost her dad, {Y/N} has been alone, traveling the country and killing everything single

supernatural thing that even crawled in her direction, Dean looked at his brother and nodded, turning to {Y/N}, he smiled at her.

 

" Stay with us." Dean said as she looked taken aback, she has never been offered to stay with anyone.

" Are you sure?" She asked, she didn't want to be tricked, Dean chuckled at her question.

" We insist." Sam replied to her, she smiled.

" I would be honored to." {Y/N} replied with the biggest smile she had ever displayed on her face, the three of them go to the Impala.

 

" What is your full name?" Sam asked as {Y/N} was placing her things in the trunk, with Dean's help of course.

 

" {L/N}. {Y/N} {L/N}." She replied with such compassion to the two, but Dean was in her, well in her way, he smiled at her, the rain was

starting to stop, {Y/N} wanted to kiss Dean, Dean smiled at her, she slowly places her hands on his shoulders, Dean smiled at her, then

kisses her, it was as if fate had sealed the two together.

 

 


End file.
